


Goodbye My Sweetheart, Hello Vietnam

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Break Up, F/M, Gen, Nurses & Nursing, Time Skips, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: A young, inexperienced Elizabeth Hicks recently enlisted as a military nurse and is now being sent off to Vietnam. However she would soon meet an individual from higher up on the government food chain who would soon be her boss in the future.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Original Female Characters(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I'm gonna fit my _Cold War_ OC's backstory into three chapters but here we are.
> 
> Slow beginning but I'll toss Russ in chapter 2. (:

A 24 year old woman had her bags packed and ready for the trip to a new country in Southeast Asia to help out her boys fighting in the war. It was January 15th, 1968 and Elizabeth Hicks was all set to leave for Vietnam the next day. She had passed her medical training not too long ago and now she would be sent to a place called Camp Haskins along with a unit of nurses just like her.

“Lizzy! Let’s go!” her good friend Morgan called from the living room of Liz’s parent’s house. Her folks were at work and that left her to take care of the house when they were gone.

“I’ll be down in a bit! I still need to visit Johnny and tell him the news!”

“Oh? You still haven’t told him you’re going to Vietnam?” Morgan teased as Liz made herself present, dressed in a peace sign t-shirt and denim shorts.

“Yeah, and? Might as well do it now.”

Liz followed her out to the car. Morgan was a childhood friend but she wasn’t into the same profession Liz had picked up. Instead she wanted a career in singing. Whatever she wanted to do, Liz would support her friend. Johnny’s house was only a few blocks away and they were there in no time.

“You want me there or are you going in alone?” Morgan asks.

“Alone.” Her eyes darted to a familiar beige car in the driveway of Johnny’s house. “Hey, isn’t that Chelsee’s car?”

“Well I’ll be damned.. Good luck Liz.”

With a sigh Liz left the car and made her way up to the porch. She made the longest walk of her life and her gut told her something was up. She reached for the doorbell, hearing giggling on the other side. With a frown on her face she pressed the button. The door opened and she was greeted by Johnny who looked a bit excited to see her.

“Hey Liz, didn’t expect to see you today. What’s up?”

As much as she felt and knew that Johnny was seeing Chelsee behind her back, she still had some feelings for him, which made this even hard. “Look, John, I just came by to tell you that I’m leaving tomorrow morning for Vietnam. I’m gonna miss you a lot though..”

He sighed, “You’re really leaving? Well, that makes what I’m about to say a little bet less harder. I know we were close and we still are. I want us to remain friends, but.. I’m breaking up with you. Please don’t be angry, I just didn’t know how to tell you...”

“It’s okay,” She was hurt but figured he wouldn’t get to see her for a long time and that’s why he was dumping her. “I just hope she treats you right and doesn’t cheat..” Liz turned away to walk back to the car, feeling him watching her.

“Be safe! Come back in one piece!” he called out in support, which only hurt her more.

Morgan drove her home and she didn’t bother talking to anyone for the rest of the day. Dinner with her parents and two younger brothers was quiet, she excused herself to her room when she was done eating to wash up and go to sleep early. Her mind wandered and maybe it was time for her to leave home for a while. If she had time off she probably would go to another city and try living there. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, clinging to her stuffed mule that had seen better days. He was still her best friend and always had a place on her bed. She’d miss him, but maybe come back for the toy and give it its own shelf at her new house someplace miles away.

When the morning came Liz was out of bed and ready to catch the bus to the airfield. She made her way downstairs to say goodbye to everyone but they were already gone. She heaved a sigh before carrying her bag outside and waiting on the curb. Once the bus arrived she climbed inside finding a seat next to an elderly woman. The bus soon drove off towards the stop she needed to be at. When the bus came to a slow the doors opened and she made her way off.

She arrived just in time to make it to the large group of women like her getting ready to load into planes to head to various military bases. Liz found her flight, following the line of nurses into the plane. There seemed to be no free seats from what she could see, however a slightly older woman waved at her to come over and sit so she did. The woman seemed friendly and soon reached out to shake Liz’s hand.

“So you’re going to Camp Haskins too? The boys there really need out help. I heard the fighting has been rough. Poor boys, they’ve been getting it from the VC’s.” she spoke. “So is this your first time off on your own?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m strangely okay with it. I think I’m ready to move on.”

“You seem a little down, boy troubles?”

“Uh, yeah, but I’ll get over it..”

“ _Maybe_ you’ll meet a handsome soldier boy.” she teased.

“I doubt that. I’m here to serve my country in any way I can. But I guess I can leave a little bit of myself open to a relationship over in ‘Nam.” she mused.

The woman grinned, “That’s the spirit.” She soon reached out to grab Liz’s shoulder as the plane began to take off from the runway. “I’m so sorry, this is my first time flying..” she whispered.

“It’s alright, uh, what’s your name?”

“It’s Brandy.”

“Nice to meet you Brandy, I’m Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz.”

“Liz, I like that. I hope we can be good friends, you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders.”

Liz smiled, laying her head against the back of the seat as they ascended into the sky. She wanted to catch up on some sleep on the way there. For once she felt calm enough to let her guard down next to this new woman she only met today. Brandy would be a new friend Liz wanted to keep in contact with.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being fresh off the plane and used to hot summers where she lived, the heat and muggy weather in Vietnam was enough to wake her up and slap her right in the face. She was already sweating and her breasts were sweating, _everything_ was sweating. Orientation was already hands on as they were told a truckload of wounded soldiers would be there within minutes. Elizabeth hurried to change into her uniform once the women were led to their living quarters.

She helped assist the doctor and was soon brought to a patient looking in bad shape. The doctor told her swap the old and dirty gauze with a fresh new one. However she was soon greeted with a still fresh wound and a small stream of blood spraying directly at her. She managed to keep from getting blood in her face, but her white uniform was already stained with the blood of some poor boy old enough to be her brother. There wasn’t much she could do but put pressure on the wound while the doctor moved to attend to another wounded soldier, leaving Elizabeth alone with a scared man at her hands.

“A-am I going to die?” he whispered weakly at her. She gulped lightly, shaking her head.

“We’re doing the best we can, you’ll be okay.” She did her best not to turn pale but it was difficult to do so. Much to her relief another doctor was coming through to relieve her.

“I got this, go on for now.” an older man in scrubs spoke before shooing her away.

She backed up quickly, nearly running into someone else. “I’m so sorry, please excuse my clumsiness!” she spoke, turning around to be met with a man in his thirties with short, light brown hair and sunglasses. He was nursing a wound on his arm but looked to be fine other than that.

“Sorry sweetheart, hope I didn’t startle you. Would you mind helping me out with his?” he asked. Liz nodded, grabbing some extra gauze and bandages before leading him away to a less busy area and let him take a seat so she could tend to is wound.

“You look pale.” he comments as she cleans the wound and bandages it. She was mostly used to blood, but gallons of blood, there was only so much she could handle.

“Just a little, I’ll be alright though,” She looked over her handiwork, not bad for a real situation. “You should be more careful, uh-”

“Adler.”

“Ah, you should be more careful Mr Adler.”

“I’ll be careful when I'm retired.” he chuckled, “You are?”

“Elizabeth Hicks, a nurse, mostly a nobody but here I am.”

“A new face, but that’s needed around here.” he spoke, amused.

“Yes sir.”

Adler flashed her a smile, “Thanks for the patch job, it’s snug, but not too tight. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” With that he got up, tipping his sunglasses and left.

She stood there, happy to have helped at least one person in all this chaos. Hell, he was kind of cute, Liz wondered if Adler had a girl back home or was at least exercising his options. She shook her head and managed to push the thought away before going to find the other nurses or a doctor to assist. Still, she’d never forget him and hoped she’d run into him again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- _Fracture Jaw_ mission

Elizabeth eventually ran into Adler again while she was on break from tending to more wounded soldiers that found their way back at Camp Haskins, but for once everything had slowed down. He came by to visit with her although she still had no idea what branch of the military he was in, so she planned to ask as soon as she got the chance.

“MACV-SOG? Interesting, guess you’re not the usual boys I keep seeing around here.” she smiled.

Adler chuckled before glancing over his shoulder and calling over one of his buddies. “Sims, this is Hicks, I told you I’d introduce you two.”

She reached out to shake his hand, “So this is the Sims you were talking about?”

“The one and only,” he grinned, “I see what Adler likes about you. He always goes for the ones with pretty faces.” Sims teased.

“Me, pretty? I doubt that, but appreciate the sentiment.” Elizabeth smiled awkwardly, “By the way, Adler, you look like hammered shit.”

A deep and husky laugh erupted from his throat before the man lit a cigarette, “I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me.”

“Alright Mr Adler, but if you get to feeling bad then please see a doctor.” Adler shot her a wink and soon Sims decided to take it upon himself and leave. Hicks hadn’t heard anyone call for her and now she was alone with Adler.

“So, is there a lucky Mr Hicks?” he asked, leaning against stacked ammunition crates.

“Sadly not, I had a boyfriend but I’m pretty sure he was cheating on me days before I was deployed here.”

He frowned, “Sorry it didn’t work out.”

Elizabeth shrugged, “It’s fine, I’ve got a job to do here.” Adler nodded, moving to give her a gentle tap on the shoulder once he heard someone yelling for him.

  
  


A few months later she had been seeing a lot more of Adler, mostly because injured troops were being brought in left and right once more. However when she did have free time the two got to spend more time together without anyone saying a word. Of course Sims figured them out but decided it was none of his business, at least for now.

The two spent a rainy day under a tent, watching the rainfall. It was still pretty out there aside from the war raging on in the distance. They were alone and Adler decided to make the first move, gently stealing a kiss from her.

Elizabeth blushed, returning his kiss. “What if we get caught?”

“We won’t.” He kissed her again, a hand trailing up her thigh.

“Wait, Russ, I feel like there’s something your not telling me..” she murmured.

Adler sighed, “There is, I shouldn’t lie to you.”

“Good, then tell me now, at least while I can still handle it.”

“The truth is I’ve got a girl back home and we’re gonna get married when I get back.” he admitted.

Elizabeth felt her stomach knot, “So you were leading me on?” she questioned, trying not to shed any tears.

“No, I would never. I love her but you’ve grown on me and I care about you deeply. Look, Liz I’m sorry.” he sighed. “Listen, you do great work, I can’t see you doing anything else here as a nurse.”

She glared at him, although it lacked bite, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What I’m trying to say is maybe you should join the CIA and further your abilities. That’s what I’m offering you.”

“The _**CIA**_? I highly doubt I’m that talented for that. But if you’re CIA and you want me to work for you, then that’ll make us coworkers and with the way you feel about me… Russ I don’t know if I can work with you like that.”

“We’ll _make_ it work.”

“You’re promised to another woman, Russ, I’d feel awful if she found out about us.”

“She won’t, she trusts me.”

Elizabeth bit her lip, “I’ll think about the offer, but please, just leave me alone for a while. I need time to process everything, and there are boys who need me to check on them because my shift is starting soon.”

Adler nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead before sneaking her a piece of crumpled paper. She would hold onto it but not bother looking at it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at least trying to finish this fic before I finish Two Bells.


	4. Chapter 4

When she finally did open the paper that week there was a phone number scribbled onto it. Elizabeth figured it belonged to Russ and contemplated throwing it away or holding onto but never dialing the number when she got home. She was exhausted though a fresh team of nurses would be on their way to relieve her and she could finally go home. Her bags were packed and she soon headed out and would be on a plane home in no time.

Elizabeth awoke thirteen hours later, groggy but still aware of what was going on. Hailing a cab she decided to get a hotel for the night and eat dinner at the nearest diner after checking in. She threw her bags onto the bed before locking the room and walking to the nearest diner.

Upon going inside Elizabeth spotted a familiar face seated at a table towards the back of the diner. “Sims?!” she called, and he waved back at her.

“Liz! Didn’t think I’d see you here, but I’m glad I did.” he spoke, getting up to go and give her a hug. He soon pulled out a chair and let her sit before sitting down again.

“So, how’s Adler? I’m surprised he’s not with you.” she chuckled.

“He’s still working, not in Vietnam though, I think he’s in Nicaragua.” Sims rubbed his chin.

“Well, he gave me his number, he wants me to join the CIA. Well, apply, I have no idea if I’d even get accepted.” she shrugged.

“Really? You’d have to get past Hudson first, guy’s an asshole but he’s legit.”

She grimaced, “Oh boy. Anyway, when’s Adler getting married?” As much as she wanted to avoid asking that, she was morbidly curious.

“A month from now I think. He did tell me that if I did run into you that you’re invited.” Sims spoke, “I told him I’d try but had no idea if we’d ever see you again.”

Elizabeth tapped her fingers on the table, “Well, I might go, if we go together and make a date out of it. Sound good?”

Sims shrugged, “How could I say no? At least it won’t be too awkward..”

“It’s set then, now we just wait.” she grinned. They decided to order something to eat and chat before going their own ways.

Eventually Adler’s wedding date rolled around and the two met up at the same diner again and she rode with him to the venue. She had to admit he looked nice in a suit. Soon enough they arrived, getting out of the car and going inside.

It was a nice place and the decorations were rather easy on the eyes. They had made it fairly early and decided to find a spot to sit and wait. Elizabeth couldn’t tell if Russ’s family was there but did her best not to make too much eye contact. Everything went smoothly and Liz couldn’t help be feel a little jealous of the blushing bride, yet she kept her thoughts to herself. They stayed for the reception and enjoyed the food.

After a while Elizabeth excused herself and headed outside to get some fresh air. She hadn’t noticed that Adler had followed her, “Glad you came, didn’t think you’d want to be here after what happened.” he spoke.

“If I didn’t then that would make me a terrible friend.” She turned around to face him, “Congratulations, I hope everything lasts and you’re happy. Really, I mean it, I’m happy for you.”

He nodded, “Did you think about my offer?”

Liz nodded, “I have, I guess I’ll join the CIA, well, at least _try_ to.”

Adler gave her a small smile, “Then I’ll send a request in and you meet me when you’re ready. From there we’ll see what happens.” Elizabeth nodded and the two soon headed back towards the entrance while chatting.

  
  


Not long after Elizabeth had applied, and after months of training she was finally promoted to agent after weeks of hard work. Adler was there to scoop her up and add her to his team. She would soon see field her first mission in the coming weeks. As nervous as she was she was ready. There was something about a plane Adler forgot to mention and now she crouched, gripping her rifle in her hands, looking out over the clouds as she prepared to jump out of a plane and parachute into the area below to find their target.

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous?” Adler shouted at her over the noise of the airplane. Elizabeth shook her head no before taking a leap out of the plane. He chuckled to himself before following her lead, along with two other soldiers who would be accompanying them.

As she hurdled towards the Earth and an uncertain future, Elizabeth wondered what her time with Adler and the CIA would be like.


End file.
